Florida 500
, where the Florida 500 is held.]]The Florida 500 is a Piston Cup event in Cars 3. With the goal of defeating Jackson Storm and other rookies in the race, Lightning McQueen receives assistance from racing instructor Cruz Ramirez during his training for the event.Sneak peek: 'Cars 3' zooms ahead with new character Cruz Ramirez Cruz will take Lightning's place half through the race, because Lightning decided he could not win this alone. Jackson takes the lead for most of the race, while Lightning steadily passes other cars. When he overhears Sterling tell Cruz to leave, that makes Lightning have an idea. Lightning knew he could not win alone, so after a wreck on the track caused by Cam Spinner, he had Ramone paint the Rust-eze and number 95 on Cruz to follow race regulations. racer.]] Storm initially takes Cruz as a joke and therefore pays no attention to her. When the green flag drops, Cruz initially struggles, but eventually starts making up ground. As the race progresses, Cruz starts outperforming the other cars. When there is just 10 laps left, Cruz moves into the top 10. Jackson's crew chief warns him about this, but he does not care. When Cruz moves into fourth position, Storm starts to take notice of her. When she moves into third position, Storm starts becoming scared of her, so he purposely slows down to catch up to Cruz, allowing Daniel Swervez to take the lead. Storm tells her that she can play dress up all she wants, but that she will never be a racer before retaking the lead. While in shock, Cruz moves back to fifth position after Flip Dover and Chase Racelott pass her. Cruz tells McQueen that Storm is in her head, but McQueen tells her that she got in Storm's head because he would not have done that if she did not scare him, and that she really was a racer. During the final lap of the race Ramirez is right in Storm's tail and Storm tries to prevent her from passing by pushing her up against the wall. Unfortunately for Storm, Cruz does a flip over him and crosses the finish line in first place. After winning, Cruz is congratulated by Daniel Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, and Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr.. Starting Positions #20: Jackson Storm #19: Daniel Swervez #68: H.J. Hollis #48: Aaron Clocker #93: Next-Generation Spare Mint Racer #54: Herb Curbler #4: J.D. McPillar #00: Flip Dover #90: Paul Conrev #24: Chase Racelott #64: Barry DePedal #39: Michael Rotor #82: Conrad Camber #52: Next-Generation Leak Less Racer #15: Harvey Rodcap #31: Cam Spinner #67: Jim Reverick #70: Richie Gunzit #92: Sheldon Shifter #28: Tim Treadless #34: Steve LaPage #117: Spikey Fillups #5: Eric Braker #121: Next-Generation Clutch Aid Racer #80: Dan Carcia #6: Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. #21: Ryan Laney #11: Chris Roamin' #84. J.P. Drive #33: Ed Truncan #123: Jonas Carvers #36: Rich Mixon #73: Next-Generation Rev-N-Go Racer #76: Next-Generation Vinyl Toupee Racer #95: Lightning McQueen Finishing Positions #95: Cruz Ramirez, Lightning McQueen #20: Jackson Storm #19: Daniel Swervez #68: H.J. Hollis #48: Aaron Clocker #93: Next-Generation Spare Mint Racer #54: Herb Curbler #4: J.D. McPillar #00: Flip Dover #24: Chase Racelott #90: Paul Conrev #39: Michael Rotor #64: Barry DePedal #82: Conrad Camber #117: Eric Braker #80: Dan Carcia #70: Richie Gunzit #21: Ryan "Inside" Laney #67: Jim Reverick #6: Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. #33: Ed Truncan #5: Spikey Fillups #11: Chris Roamin' #121: Next-Generation Clutch Aid Racer #15: Harvey Rodcap #36: Rich Mixon #92: Sheldon Shifter #73: Next-Generation Rev-N-Go Racer #76: Next-Generation Vinyl Toupee Racer #123: Jonas Carvers #84: J.P. Drive (DNF) #34: Steve LaPage (DNF) #28: Tim Treadless (DNF) #52: Next-Generation Leak Less Racer (DNF) #31: Cam Spinner (DNF) Trivia *Though Darrell Cartrip says that forty-three cars are competing, there are only thirty-four Next-Generation racers and one veteran racer (Lightning McQueen) for a total of thirty-five cars. *Rich Mixon, Michael Rotor, Conrad Camber, Paul Conrev, Sheldon Shifter, Eric Braker, and the Next-Generation Leak Less, Rev-N-Go, Vinyl Toupee and Clutch Aid racers made their debut in this race/season. *Tim Treadless, Cam Spinner, Steve LaPage, J.P. Drive, and the Next Generation Leak Less racer did not finish the race due to having been badly damaged in the crash. *After the crash, Ryan Laney is seen okay, entering his pit, but then disappears for the rest of the race, and finally reappears to congratulate Cruz. *Ryan Laney's color reverses during the crash. *Althrough J.P. Drive was badly damaged and was unable to continue after the crash, He was not seen damaged after the crash when Cruz Ramirez is going to pits *Same happened to Steve LaPage, He was not seen damaged after the crash when some of the next-gens were coming by while Cruz Ramirez was racing. *Before the race started the next gens got modified or switched into random positions. *https://i1.wp.com/caps.pictures/201/7-cars3/full/cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-9278.jpg?strip=all https://i2.wp.com/caps.pictures/201/7-cars3/full/cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg?strip=all References https://i1.wp.com/caps.pictures/201/7-cars3/full/cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-9278.jpg?strip=all https://i2.wp.com/caps.pictures/201/7-cars3/full/cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg?strip=all pl:Floryda 500 pt-br:Flórida 500 ru:Флорида 500 Category:Events Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Speedways